


To The Grave

by Property_Of_Rufus_Shinra



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Dark Past, Darkness, F/M, Goddesses, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rufus Shinra Being An Asshole, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Smart Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Soldiers, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Vincent Valentine Is Sephiroth's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Property_Of_Rufus_Shinra/pseuds/Property_Of_Rufus_Shinra
Summary: Amara Dagon had lived for a very long time, but hardly cared about Gaia's residents. One fateful day, she is awoken from her millenia-long slumber when her soul mark starts burning. She is determined to save Rufus from the dark path he walks, but it isn't so easy when he is unwilling to allow himself to love and trust.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Original Female Character(s), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-inspired by The Elder Scrolls. Some aspects such as the Dragonborn and Ancient Nordic tombs will be taken from this.

**_PROLOGUE_ **

Amara Dagon was an uncaring being. She thrives on the chaos and discord on Gaia, living on the darkness in the hearts of men. She never cared about anyone before. Until Rufus came along. 

Rufus was a cold man. He grew up with a cruel and unloving father, which in turn made him just like his father. He intends to rule Shinra through fear and an iron fist. It wasn't until Amara broke down his walls and turned him into an entirely different person that he finally acknowledged the deeper issues at hand. 

\----- 

In an ancient tomb deep under the earth in Sector 5, a stone sarcophagus containing the body of Amara Dagon was set before a grand black stone wall. This wall was etched in archaic runic letters, telling the tale of Amara's origins. However, very few could read the script anymore as it was considered to be an extinct language. 

Frantic rumors of the undead roaming the tomb and protecting the most valuable object on the planet soon reached Vice President Rufus Shinra's ears. At first, he thought it to be just that: a rumor. But soon, eyewitness accounts came forward after a few explorers went into the tomb. Out of the 20 that went in there, only 1 came out alive. He went mad, raving about the horrors within there. And it piqued Rufus's interest. 

Soon after, he sent the Turks and some infantrymen to find out what exactly was hiding down there. He expected it to be just a stubborn monster or even nothing at all. What he didn't expect was only Tseng, Reno, and Rude to come back with a strange woman and photographic evidence to confirm the rumors. 

Follow Amara's story to see what happens next. 


	2. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng has his work cut out for him, both in the form of Avalanche and the mysterious Amara Dagon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance if the characters are too OOC, especially Tseng. I'm trying my best to stick to character.

Amara closed her eyes and communicated telepathically with her draugr, telling them not to attack. The draugr were her most loyal servants in life and continued to defend her even in death. Pity you couldn't find such loyalty like that now. 

The voices were closer now. Whispery words flew from her lips, allowing her to see the auras of all life forms within the tomb, alive or otherwise. 

20 humans. All male from the shapes of their bodies. And all had very, very dark hearts. Amara's lips briefly upturned into a smirk as she heard them approach. 

  


\-----

  


"I don't understand it. Those first few...things...at the entrance attacked us but the rest didn't." A man said in confusion. 

"I don't know what forces are at work here. But stay on your guard. This could very well be a trap," Tseng warned. "Spread out and search the area. I want to make sure this isn't an ambush." 

He hummed in thought, staring silently at the blackened wall for a moment. 

"Amara Dagon," he muttered. "The Bane of Mankind, The Immortal Darkness who thrives upon evil and discord in the hearts of Men. We the Seven Priests of Dagon seal her away until the day the Goddess Minerva grants her redemption."

"The Priests of Dagon..." Tseng muttered to himself. 

He sighed, shaking his head and motioned for some of the infantrymen to lift the lid. They grunted as they slid the lid off. One officer gasped in horror. "S-sir, you might want to-" 

He didn't get very far before a small hand shot out and pierced his chest. Weapons went up as all 17 men were slaughtered within a second. The spray of blood clouded the Turk's vision. 

A child's hand reached out of the coffin, gripping the sides as the figure pulled itself up and out. All that was left was Tseng and the childlike girl on the ground.

Tseng was shocked to see a young girl, not much older than 14, stand up. Her ringlets were a blood red color, rivaling even Reno's hair. She wore a simple black dress and was barefoot, though her feet were stained red from the pool of blood that surrounded her. Despite her look of innocence, he was still on guard. After all, she mercilessly murdered 17 men. 

She grimaced, holding a hand to her head. "I-I apologize for that," she says slowly. 

"Why did you kill them?" Tseng demands, still pointing his gun at her. 

She blinks in confusion. "The voices told me to...that I was on the brink of starvation," she stated. The girl stood up, finally looking at them. The glimpse of her true eyes was brief, but it terrified him to the core. Not that he would ever admit it. Her sclera was a blackish red, the red veins prominent throughout. It was almost as if she had been crying blood. 

As quick as it came, they disappeared, leaving a stormy grey eyes, the color of ashen silver. She stepped forward, only to stop when Tseng tensed. 

"I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you can assist me," she said casually. 

Tseng stared emotionlessly at her. "What is to stop you from killing someone else?" He asked. 

The girl sighed. "I only kill when necessary. Those grunts were a threat to your safety." 

Tseng shook his head. "They were  _ with  _ me. Not against me," he argued. 

She huffed in frustration. "You couldn't hear their thoughts. Those men that were chosen were planning to kill you, to let you be the sacrifice. You're welcome," she says irritably. 

He looked at her in doubt. She rolls her eyes, stepping closer until she was close enough to touch him. "I'm showing you something. Calm down," she hissed. 

Her fingertips touched his temples, throwing him into a vision. He saw that what she said was true, that they were planning on getting rid of him at the first chance. 

It was over as quickly as it began. She stepped back to let him process it. Slowly, he put his gun back in his holster. 

Happy at his actions, she smiled at him, rocking back and forth on her heels. "My name is Amara. What's yours?"

Tseng's mask slips, revealing shock, before his face goes emotionless again. "Tseng," he says curtly, but not unkindly. He didn't want to piss off this girl. Who knows what she would do when she was angry. 

Amara beckons him to follow her as she starts walking toward an alcove. He glances curiously at her as she pulls a chain behind a brazier. He steps back slightly as the wall lowers to reveal a passage. 

With a wave of her hand, the heavy wooden door flings open, revealing the chamber near the entrance that was filled with the dead. He tenses, hand going to his gun when snarls fill the air. Dozens of desiccated corpses begin to get up, only to kneel with a fist to their chest as Amara approaches. She speaks in an unidentifiable language and their heads simultaneously turn to him. 

_ "Is that wise, my liege?"  _ One suddenly asks in English. 

"Yes. He's a friend and you will treat him as you would me," she replies. 

It bows its head, suddenly turning to him.  _ "My sincerest apologies, Lord Tseng."  _

__ Tseng says nothing, keeping his eyes trained on Amara as she orders them to go back into hibernation. He follows her out of the tomb, to the edge of the Sector 7 slums. His lips briefly turn into a frown before straightening again, though not before Amara noticed. However, she ignored it, staring curiously at their surroundings and the plates above them. The crease between her brows deepens, turning to Tseng as she asks the obvious question. 

"Where are we?" 

"The slums of Midgar," he responds in distaste. Though he didn't have much of an opinion on the slums, he did, in fact, despise this one sector, particularly because Avalanche was based here. 

Amara frowns, eyes growing unfocused as her breathing stilled. She blinks after a moment before nodding. "I see. Now, I suppose you wish to know who I am looking for, correct?" 

Tseng nods. She pursed her lips as she walked towards the chain link fence, opening the gate. "Perhaps, you should first show me to a more appropriate venue first?" She responds, almost inquiring. 

The raven-haired man sighs quietly, before following her. He stared straight ahead, leading Amara toward the train station. Unfortunately, that meant passing by Seventh Heaven, Tifa Lockhart's bar and Avalanche's base of operations. 

It had been rebuilt already, with Rude's anonymous assistance. Despite the man's attempt to remain discreet, Tseng had quickly found out about Rude's financial contribution towards the rebuilding of Seventh Heaven. He clearly was in love with that woman, though he would never admit it. 

Tseng inhaled sharply when he heard a shout aimed at him. He stopped in his tracks, Amara bumping into his back. She stepped back, mumbling apologies that he didn't respond to. The cacophony of voices around them immediately silenced at the shout, staring at the two and moving as to not be caught in the oncoming fight.

Tseng turned his attention to the hulking dark-skinned man pointing his machine gun for an arm at him. Barret Wallace, he realized, the leader of Avalanche. Tseng's eyes narrow ever so slightly, though not enough for any casual lookers to notice. 

"The hell do you think you're doing here?" He demands. 

"We're just passing through," Amara replies innocently. Tseng and Barret's eyes flicker to her, the former of which was surprised by her change of attitude, and the latter who just noticed her. 

"I can assure you, sir. We won't be any trouble. Tseng is accompanying me to the train station," she explains smoothly. 

Barret narrows his eyes. "Where did you come from? Haven't seen you around here before," he says accusingly. 

"I reside beyond the edges of the slums. I sincerely doubt you would have encountered me prior to today," Amara says, smiling brightly. 

Barret was caught off guard for a moment before glaring at Tseng once more. "I don't wanna see a Turk hanging around here again," he spat, stepping closer to the two. "This is our turf down here. Fair game."

Amara frowned slightly, tilting her head as she listened to something no one could hear. "Is your daughter alright, Mr. Wallace?" She asks innocently. 

Barret's furious gaze shot over to her. "The hell do you think you are bringing my daughter up? That better not be a threat I hear," he rants, raising his gun-arm threateningly. Tseng tensed, ready to step in with his own weapon should the man make the wrong move. The crowd dissipated quickly, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. 

Amara stares at him stoically, eyes glazing over briefly before she turns her eyes toward the entrance of the bar. "Marlene is sick, is she not?" She inquired. 

"How in the hell do you know that?!" He yells, pointing his gun at her. Tseng responds by pulling out his own gun, safety off as he aimed at Barret's head. 

Tifa and a few others ran out of the bar, gasping when they saw what was happening. "Barret!" Tifa cried out.

"I can fix that, if you wish," Amara says calmly. 

"I'm not letting a Shinra dog within shouting's distance of her!" He exclaims angrily. 

"Very well then. Heal her yourself. This should work." She smiles as she pulls the small glowing ball off her dangling earring, which Tseng just now identified as materia. It was an iridescent white color, unlike any materia he had ever seen. 

"It's a one-time use, but it works the same as curing materia. I promise. With some luck, she won't get sick for a long time," she promises. 

He narrows his eyes, looking at the materia suspiciously. "What's to say that's not gonna hurt her?"

Amara rolls her eyes, grabbing his hand and shoving the materia in it. "You don't. But if she gets hurt, I'll willingly let you kill me," she bargains. "I'll let you throw me off the plate yourself."

She lets go and steps back. Barret lowers his gun, and after a moment so does Tseng. He stares curiously at the shimmering materia. "Ain't ever seen that kinda materia before," he mumbles. 

Amara hides a smile. "It was a one-of-a-kind gift. But Marlene needs it more than I do," she remarks offhandedly. "I only ask that you don't attack the Turks on sight anymore unless they commit an offensive act first." 

Barret grunts in agreement, not taking his eyes off them until they leave.

  


\-----

  


**"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"** Tseng inquires. They were now on the train to the upper plate, and it would only take them about 10 more minutes to get their destination. They sat opposite each other, talking quietly so as to not be heard by other passengers. 

Amara smiles a little, fiddling with an odd looking ring on her index finger. "The girl was dying, Tseng. She just kept quiet about it," she replied vaguely. "Barret tried all kinds of remedies but none would work."

Tseng stares curiously at the fiery-haired girl as she twisted her ringlets around her pale fingers. "Care to elaborate?" 

"It was an old illness, one that was never even given a name. I heard her crying from how awful she felt. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. I may be evil, but I'm not a heartless monster as to let a child suffer when I can fix it." Amara shrugged, staring down at the floor. 

Tsemg contemplated her words. ' _ I may be evil, but I'm not a heartless monster.'  _ The two were silent for the rest of the journey, Tseng thinking over what previously occurred and Amara about what was to come. 


End file.
